robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat B
The Sixth Wars - Heat B was one of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast in 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on November 15, 2002 on BBC Two. *This episode is notable as being the first time the Drop Zone was used. *During this episode, Firestorm 4 immobilised seven machines with its flipper. Aside from the four machines it defeated in its heat run, it also immobilised Mega Hurts 2 in Round 1, who qualified regardless. It also flipped Shunt, and Refbot. *In the first round battles, three machines drove/were pushed into the pit - Barbaric Response was pitted by X-Terminator, and Firestorm pitted Mega Hurts 2 before driving in itself. Despite this, all three machines proceeded to Round 2 due to other robots having been immobilised earlier. *All three of Firestorm's first round opponents - Cedric Slammer, Colossus and Mega Hurts 2 - came from Lancashire, with two more specifically coming from Preston in Lancashire. Competing Robots Newcomers Barbaric Response *Team Members: Zac Barber, Damian Barber, Bruce Barber *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.47m x 0.80m x 0.98m *Power: Electric motors *Weapons: Pneumatic flipper and ram Cedric Slammer *Team Members: Jason Alty, Andrew Eastham, Jack Barber *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.56m x 0.85m x 0.70m *Power: 2 x 1200W Electric Motors *Weapons: Upright Rotating Blade Colossus *Team Members: Robert Kenyon, Christopher Hatton, Stephen Bennett *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.48m x 1.27m x 1.06m *Power: 2 x 750W Electric Motors *Weapons: Flipper and Spinning Disc Veterans Firestorm 4 (seeded 3rd) *Team Members: Graham Bone, Hazel Hezlop *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.36m x 1.10m x 0.83m *Power: Electric motors *Weapons: Pneumatic flipper Mega Hurts 2 *Team Members: Dave Lund, Tony Lund, Gordon Keeling *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.66m x 1.30m x 0.76m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Flipper, Axe and Spikes Robochicken *Team Members: Jason Snow, Tyler Booth, Alec Dick *Weight: 95kg *Dimensions: 0.80m x 1.24m x 0.88m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Flipper and axe Spirit of Scorpion *Team Members: Geoff Smith, John Bell, Sean Bell *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.34m x 1.42m x 0.12m *Power: 3 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Spinning discs and blades X-Terminator *Team Members: Marlon Pritchard, Simon Baldwin *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.70m x 1.20m x 0.82m *Power: Electric motors *Weapons: Pneumatic axe Round 1 Spirit of Scorpion vs Robochicken vs Barbaric Response vs X-Terminator The four robots quickly converged on each other. Robochicken pushed past X-Terminator and teamed up with Barbaric Response, using both flippers to attack Spirit of Scorpion. Spirit of Scorpion fought back, pushing Barbaric Response into the side wall, with Barbaric Response's flipper firing over the top of Scorpion's pushing spikes. Scorpion's push activated the pit, and Robochicken attacked again, lifting Spirit of Scorpion up. The melee then moved near to where X-Terminator was, and Barbaric Response took an axe blow from X-Terminator but shrugged it off. Barbaric Response flipped Spirit of Scorpion, but was pushed into the pit release once more. Robochicken and Spirit of Scorpion attacked X-Terminator who had not moved away from the side wall. Robochicken flipped Spirit of Scorpion again, and the distraction allowed X-Terminator to position itself and fire its axe, digging into Robochicken and pulling itself out of the CPZ. Meanwhile, Barbaric Response flipped Spirit of Scorpion into Dead Metal, who trapped and attacked it. Sir Killalot crossed over to attack, whilst Barbaric Response and X-Terminator continued their battle and Robochicken got in the way of both House Robots. X-Terminator pushed Barbaric Response into the side wall as Robochicken continued to dart around both them and Spirit of Scorpion. Finally, X-Terminator attacked Robochicken, getting its large body beneath Robochicken and using its axe as a flipper. Dead Metal caught the flipped Robochicken,and sliced off its eye. Robochicken's flipper did not have enough reach to self-right, and it was left immobile. Meanwhile, in the battle between the other three, both Barbaric Response and Spirit of Scorpion had weakened significantly, but Scorpion was showing no signs of mobility at all. Barbaric Response's flipper continued to fire, trying to flip Spirit of Scorpion, but ultimately broke down. Robochicken continued to attempt to self-right, drawing X-Terminator's attention. X-Terminator nudged the flailing chicken, before pushing the immobile Barbaric Response down the open pit. X-Terminator and Sir Killalot then pitted Robochicken, but Killalot pulled Robochicken out of the pit and carried it to the Drop Zone. A washing machine was then dropped on Robochicken, but the valiant Robochicken spun around in appreciation afterwards. Despite Barbaric Response going into the pit, the judges ruled that Spirit of Scorpion and Robochicken had been immobilised first, so it proceeded with X-Terminator. Qualified: Barbaric Response & X-Terminator Firestorm 4 (3) vs Mega Hurts 2 vs Cedric Slammer vs Colossus Cedric Slammer and Colossus came together at the start, but neither weapon had significant effect on the other. Firestorm pushed past Mega Hurts 2 and joined the fight, flipping Cedric Slammer towards the CPZ of Sir Killalot. Firestorm wedged itself against Killalot's claw, but managed to escape, along with Cedric Slammer. Firestorm then flipped Cedric Slammer once more, and when Cedric Slammer attempted to use its srimech, used its wedge to push Cedric Slammer, negating the srimech from working. Having defeated Cedric Slammer, Firestorm joined the stalemated battle between Colossus and Mega Hurts 2, just as Colossus activated the pit. Firestorm flipped Colossus into Killalot's CPZ, leaving its back facing the wall, and preventing it from self-righting. Killalot closed in on Colossus, and Firestorm targeted Mega Hurts 2, flipping it over and crumpling the monitor on top. Bash and Killalot menaced the immobile Colossus, slicing a welt in Colossus, but Bash almost reversed into the pit. Firestorm pitted the remnants of Mega Hurts 2. Firestorm then attacked Cedric Slammer, who had been righted somehow. Leaving off Cedric, Firestorm promptly dived into the pit. With all four robots immobilised, cease was called. Craig Charles announced the verdict of the judges - Cedric Slammer and Colossus had been immobilised first. Qualified: Mega Hurts 2 & Firestorm 4 Round 2 Firestorm 4 (3) vs Barbaric Response Barbaric Response immediately opened the pit, then lifted Firestorm 4, but couldn't turn it over. Firestorm 4 then got Barbaric Response over, but it got back up. Refbot came in for a look, but Firestorm 4 flipped it over as well. Firestorm 4 then flipped Barbaric Response into the arena wall. Barbaric Response couldn't self-right. Refbot couldn't count it out, as it had been flipped, so Firestorm 4 was given the win. Winner: Firestorm 4 X-Terminator vs Mega Hurts 2 The fight started slowly, until X-Terminator pushed Mega Hurts 2 onto the flame pit, then ripped off the front of the screen with its axe. The two robots went into the CPZ; Growler zipped in and dragged Mega Hurts 2 out. Mega hurts 2 then got underneath X-Terminator and pushed it into the CPZ. X-Terminator got away, but got lifted up again. Mega Hurts 2 then got caught in a CPZ and Mr Psycho bought his hammer down on top of it. X-Terminator axed Mega Hurts 2 again as time ran out. The judges gave X-Terminator the win. Winner: X-Terminator Final Firestorm 4 (3) vs X-Terminator Both robots got off to a slow start. X-Terminator opened the pit, then got under Firestorm 4. Both robots got attacked by Shunt in the CPZ; they both escaped, but both nearly pitted themselves. Firestorm 4 then charged at the side of X-Terminator and rolled it over into the arena wall. Shunt came in again, but Firestorm 4 just flipped Shunt over too. Shunt recovered and chased Firestorm 4 away, as Refbot counted X-Terminator out. Winner: Firestorm 4 Category:The Sixth Wars